


Husky

by Inkandquills, writersstudy



Series: Inktober 2019 [6]
Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: #BigManTiddieCommittee, Gen, Haunted Houses, Implied Blackmail, In the first one, K.A.R.D - Ensemble, Lee Hoseok | Wonho - Freeform, M/M, Rabid Dog - Freeform, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu - Freeform, implied disordered eating, in the second one, many mentions of a chainsaw murderer, mentions of food, unhealthy gym habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkandquills/pseuds/Inkandquills, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersstudy/pseuds/writersstudy
Summary: Inktober 2019, Day Six!Prompt: HuskyGroup: KARDPairing: Ensemble (BM-centric)A: The consequences of the #BigManTiddieCommittee (aka I had a conniption while writing this because Matthew is older than Wonho)M: Matt takes the gang on an adventure to celebrate spooky season.[[PLEASE NOTE THAT WE, THE AUTHORS, HAVE NOT GIVEN PERMISSION FOR THIS WORK TO BE RE-POSTED ANYWHERE EXCEPT DIRECTLY ON AO3. IF YOU SEE THIS WORK ANYWHERE ELSE, PLEASE REPORT IT FOR COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT AND NOTIFY US AT LIVING.LENIENTLY@GMAIL.COM. THANK YOU.]]





	1. Ashlee

The jokes were fun, they were. Jinseok liked seeing the comments scrolling through his feed and his lives, talking about the #BigManTiddieCommittee. He started to get nervous when the comments traveled outside of his little sphere of the internet, into Hongseok’s comment section, into Monsta X’s comment section, and beyond.

There were a couple of issues with that, the largest of which being that Jinseok was overwhelmingly and irrefutably homosexual. He wasn’t out, obviously not, and the trend he’d started would be seen as nothing more than admiration, but he couldn’t help the panic at the idea that any of his peers, especially his seniors, suspecting his sexuality and thinking he was attracted to them. They could destroy his career and even kill him if they so desired. 

The other large issue was that, no matter how much Jinseok worked out and dieted, he never managed to join the #BigManTiddieCommittee himself. Fans claimed that he did, but Jinseok never felt like his form qualified. He’d been a husky kid his entire life, until he came to Korea and started training. He knew he’d never be successful if he wasn’t in the best shape of his life and no mirror could tell him that he’d reached that goal yet. 

The stunt in Germany had been an accident, truly. Jinseok had seen the sign in the front of the crowd and couldn’t resist. Since a lot of the commenting had stopped, he thought it would be okay to just show off the sign for a second before giving it back. When Wonho had suddenly stepped in front of him, he gestured subtly. Never in his life had he expected to get caught by Shownu. 

On stage, the leader of Monsta X had laughed at the sign and Jinseok had bowed respectfully before moving on. Off stage, Jinseok had been waiting nervously all evening to be called to the Monsta X dressing room and reprimanded by the two oldest members of one of his most respected senior groups. 

When he finally dared to check Twitter, he was glad to see that the reaction was mostly comical. Hopefully, it wouldn’t turn into any sort of scandal at all and he could go on regretting it in peace. Unfortunately, that didn’t happen.

When they reached the hotel, Jinseok sequestered himself in the room he was supposed to be sharing with Taehyung and immediately took over the shower. He felt disgusted in himself for the stunt he had pulled, even if he hadn’t intended it. The idea that Shownu might suspect him for who he really was made his skin crawl. Just as he was about to get in the shower, there was a knock on the door. Taehyung wasn’t in the room yet, so Jinseok pulled his shirt back on with a groan and answered it.

He expected it to be a manager, checking in with him before bed, or even Taehyung forgetting his key card, but the last thing he expected was to find his two seniors on the other side of the door, looking huge and intimidating. 

“We heard your group was in the same hotel,” Shownu said cordially, “we were just going to the gym if you wanted to come work out with us.” Jinseok got the distinct impression that it wasn’t an invitation but an order. He grabbed his tennis shoes out of his suitcase and shoved them onto his feet before following the two Monsta X members downstairs to the private gymnasium in their hotel. 

They didn’t really speak to him at first, all three of them starting on their own separate regimens in silence. They started chatting idly, about each other’s music and their schedules for the following day. Jinseok was working on his shoulders, feeling a bit less self-conscious once Hoseok - they’d both asked that he call them by their real names - moved onto legs. 

“So, Big Tiddy Gang, huh?” Hyunwoo asked finally, watching Jinseok from one of the treadmills. Jinseok instantly flushed deep red.

“I-I’m sorry,” he stuttered, carefully clinking the weight on his machine back into place, “it’s a joke I have with some Hidden Kards, I didn’t mean for it to make you uncomfortable.”

“It didn’t,” Hyunwoo said simply, “I find it entertaining. Funny, almost, considering yours are more toned than mine are, and probably more than Hoseok’s at least.” Jinseok’s eyebrows furrowed.

“No, they’re not,” he said, “they’re not even close. It’s all fat.” He could see the two men exchanging glances over his head before Hyunwoo stepped off the treadmill.

“I think gym time is over,” he said, heading for the desk to grab some sweat towels. Again, Jinseok knew that this wasn’t negotiable. He stood up from his machine, accepting the towel and using it to mop the sweat off his face, neck, and chest. He had pushed himself a bit, since he was alongside two of the biggest men in the industry, and all of his muscles were screaming.

They stepped back into the elevator and Jinseok pressed the number for his floor. He barely even registered that neither of the other men had pressed a button. When the elevator reached his floor, he started out of the box but was stopped when Hyunwoo grabbed his arm, allowing Hoseok to press the close door button and send them to a higher floor. If it was anyone else, Jinseok would have protested and questioned what was happening, but he was just trying to get out of this whole interaction alive at this point. 

They finally let him out of the elevator a few floors above his own and led him to their own hotel room. It was pretty much identical to his own, the only difference being the presence of a floor length mirror on the wall. 

“You’re a big guy, Jinseok,” Hyunwoo commented, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall next to the mirror.

“You’re well defined,” Hoseok added, crowding into Jinseok’s space to force him over in front of the mirror. 

“The problem is that I don’t think you believe it, even though it’s true,” he added once Jinseok was standing where he wanted him to. 

“I’ve seen you at the gym, you know,” Hyunwoo said, “we both have. The way you work out, it’s not healthy, and I’d bet the way you eat isn’t either.” Jinseok wanted to be offended, but he knew they weren’t wrong. His eyes widened in shock when both men suddenly stripped their shirts off.

“Your first thought, who’s healthier?” Hoseok asked.

“You,” Jinseok said honestly, voice quiet. He knew it wasn’t true, but his brain still gravitated toward Hoseok.

“Hyung is healthier than I am,” Hoseok said patiently, “he’s got better endurance, his weight and musculature are more balanced, his immune system is stronger, he doesn’t get cold like I do. A lot of the damage I did to my body working out and eating like I did when we first debuted is ultimately going to be irreparable, and it’s taken a lot of work just to get to the point that I’m doing things healthily. It’s all a trap, Jinseok, and we don’t want to watch you fall into it.”

“We weren’t planning on ambushing you like this,” Hyunwoo added, “but watching you in the gym reminded me so much of my first few years with Hoseok and this, right now, reminds me of talks that I’ve had with Jooheonnie. You’re a good looking guy and you deserve to be confident in yourself.” Jinseok was incredibly nervous now. He had no idea what these two wanted from him. He didn’t even know them.

“Here’s the deal,” Hyunwoo said, suddenly turning serious, “there isn’t much we can do to actively help you correct your eating right now, but we can work on your gym routine. From now on, you’re only going to go to the gym with one of us. If you refuse, well, it’ll only take a few words to make our company believe that your antics on stage made us uncomfortable.”

“Are you...blackmailing me into better health?” Jinseok asked, a little incredulous. His mind was reeling from all of the places that this night had gone. What the hell was happening? He was suddenly acutely aware of just why Hyunwoo was in charge of his group.

“Think of it less as blackmail and more as...coercive action,” Hoseok said, stepping up behind Jinseok once again, “less of ‘if you don’t cooperate, there’ll be trouble’ and more of ‘if you do cooperate, there may be...rewards in store.’ We did it to help Jooheonnie, we can do it for you too.” 

“The biggest reward being your health, of course,” Hyunwoo cut back in, “we don’t want to assume anything.” Jinseok’s mind was reeling so heavily from all of the implications that he barely even remembered himself agreeing to the deal, until he was back in his own room with Taehyung just stepping out of the shower.

“Where did you disappear to?” the older man asked as he rummaged through his suitcase for clothes.

“To the gym,” Jinseok replied, voice muffled by the pillow that his face was currently shoved into. Taehyung just hummed.

“Good workout?” he asked. Jinseok’s phone buzzed underneath him and he checked it to see a message from Hoseok, reminding him of their first workout in the morning. He smiled slightly, grateful for the help now that he wasn’t terrified out of his mind.

“Something like that.”


	2. Michelle

“Y'all, ready for an adventure?” Matt asked excitedly as he poked his head into the living room. 

“An adventure?” Jiwoo asked slowly.

“The last time you suggested an adventure we ended up driving around in circles for hours, got lost, and had to call the manager to come find and get us,” Somin reminded.

“Okay, okay, maybe so, but! This is the first Halloween we’ve had off in years and I have a flawless plan for us to take advantage of it,” Matt said.

“I’m down for an adventure,” Taehyung piped up.

“My man!” Matt reached over to high five the older man, “alright, ladies, what do you say? We have a few hours to kill and a holiday to celebrate. No managers, no curfew.” Matt held his arms out and looked between Jiwoo and Somin. 

“When are we leaving?” Jiwoo asked tiredly. Matt pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time.

“Ten minutes so hop to it. Chop, chop. All aboard the Matt express, we leave at eight o’clock sharp,” he said with a clap. Both girls looked at each other and sighed before standing up from the couch. They didn’t really know what to expect from Matt’s supposed adventure but at least it would get them out of the dorm for a few hours. 

“How fancy is this adventure of yours?” Jiwoo asked.

“Just wear something that’ll be warm enough if you end up having to walk around outside a little bit,” Matt said cryptically.

“Walking around outside? Matt, if we get lost again,” Somin began.

“Relax, relax, we won’t get lost. I promise,” the older man assured, “now go get ready. You only have eight minutes.” Sure enough, eight minutes later, all four of them were piled into a car and headed off to wherever Matt’s adventure was. 

“If you’re driving, I’m DJing,” Jiwoo said. Not bothering to wait for a response, she connected her phone to the speakers in the car and put on a playlist. Nobody protested and instead just sat back to enjoy the ride and some jams. What they failed to ask was how far away whatever Matt’s plan was but that didn’t dawn on them until the playlist restarted itself.

“Matt, where on Earth are you taking us?” Jiwoo asked. They had been sitting in the car for almost an hour now and everyone was starting to get antsy.

“We’ll be there in five minutes, I promise,” he assured. Jiwoo gave him an unimpressed look.

“When have I ever lied to you?” Matt asked.

“Last time we took a road trip when you said you knew where you were going,” Somin said again. Matt groaned.

“After tonight, you’ll forget all about that,” he said. Once five minutes had passed Jiwoo piped up again.

“Are we there yet?” she asked. The small smirk gave away that she wasn’t entirely serious, but Matt knew better.

“Yes, we are actually,” he said truthfully. They pulled onto a gravel road and drove a little ways down to park next to some cars on the grass. No sooner did the car come to a stop than did Taehyung jump out to look around.

“You brought us to a field?” Jiwoo asked skeptically.

“No, no, no, this is just the parking. Come on, why do you guys have such little faith in me?” Matt asked. Somin raised her eyebrows.

“Alright, I get it. Come on just follow me,” Matt said, raising his hands in surrender. He led the small group down a little dirt path that extended off of what could only be called a parking lot. There were some lights toward the end of the path and when they rounded a corner he stopped and opened his arms.

“Ta da!” he said.

“A corn maze?” Taehyung asked.

“A haunted corn maze,” Matt corrected.

“A haunted corn maze? No way, Matt. Are you crazy?” Jiwoo said just as Taehyung started talking about how excited he was.

“Come on, it’ll be fun. All we gotta do is find our way out and maybe escape a ghost or two,” Matt said.

“I thought you said there was no way we could get lost,” Somin said.

“I didn’t say anything about not getting lost here, I was just talking about the drive,” Matt said, “now enough procrastinating, we have a corn maze to get through.” He led the group towards the ticket booth and then into the line. Taehyung was practically bouncing out of his shoes and Jiwoo looked less than thrilled. At least Somin seemed to be at least relatively open to the idea. Much too soon, or not soon enough depending on who you ask, they were at the front of the line and just about to start their turn in the maze.

“There will be riddles you have to solve that will point you to the correct way out, but beware there are countless creatures lurking within this maze that may try to throw you off your path. There is no time limit but no one comes through to find survivors until morning. Good luck and don’t let any of the ghouls follow you home,” the attendant said. He stepped to the side and pushed open the gate to allow the group to enter. The moment they were all in the gate slammed closed behind them causing Jiwoo to jump.

“I hate this already,” she grumbled. They walked to the first post and Matt started reading the riddle out loud. He didn’t get more than halfway through before a masked man jumped out from the path to the left and laughed maniacally causing both Jiwoo and Taehyung to jump and scream. 

“You might want to get on your way,” the man singsonged, “the next group is coming and you don’t want to get passed.” He pointed a grayish hand toward the path across from him. 

“Thanks, man,” Matt said cheerily. He grabbed Jiwoo and Somin’s hands and pulled them down the path to the next split.

“Okay, let’s see,” he started reading the next riddle but didn’t get very far.

“We don’t have time to read let’s just pick a direction,” Jiwoo suggested.

“Yeah, let’s just head this way,” Taehyung suggested, pointing down the path across from them that looked relatively open.

“I’m not risking going the wrong way and getting stuck in here somewhere,” Somin said.

“You two can figure out the riddles then and we’ll go ahead,” Taehyung decided. He and Jiwoo headed down the next path, leaving Matt and Somin to try to solve the next riddle.

“Guys, you went the wrong way!” Somin called, but the others didn’t hear. 

“Come on, they’ll figure it out,” Matt said. Just as they turned down the path to the right they heard the unmistakable sound of a chainsaw getting closer.

“Run!” Matt cried. He and Somin took off down the path and didn’t stop until they reached the next riddle. They turned around but Jiwoo and Taehyung were nowhere to be found. 

“Should we go back for them?” Somin asked.

“No, I think they’ll be able to find us,” Matt said. They fell quiet, only the sound of their breathing surrounded them until the chainsaw started up again. Unmistakable screams followed it and not soon after Jiwoo and Taehyung were rushing down the path toward them.

“Go, go!” Taehyung yelled, grabbing Matt and pulling him further into the maze. Jiwoo and Somin followed closely behind. They didn’t stop running until the sound of the chainsaw was long gone.

“Now what do we do?” Somin whined.

“We keep walking ‘til we find the next riddle,” Matt said. Heavy footsteps and clanking chains sounded from the shadows.

“Maybe we keep running until we find the next riddle,” Matt said weakly. The group hurried off in the opposite direction of the footsteps and started hunting for another riddle. Somehow they managed to get their way through the maze but not without meeting a gardener who nearly mistook Somin’s hair for the corn husks he was supposed to be trimming, a lost traveler who most certainly had not survived the car accident she was in, and a guard with a rabid dog that’s bark was definitely just as loud as it’s bite. They all stood by the sign, catching their breaths for a moment, before Jiwoo started to read the riddle. 

“This is the last one,” she said, completely relieved. 

“And?” Somin asked expectantly.

“It just says ‘good luck,’” Jiwoo muttered.

“Guess that means we’re on our own,” Matt said. He looked back and forth between the two paths that were their options and started heading down the one to the right.

“How do you know this is the one that leads us out?” Somin asked. 

“I don’t,” Matt said with a shrug, but what’s the worst that could happen?” Jiwoo gripped onto Somin’s arm tightly and made Taehyung walk behind them as they follow Matt down the last path. Thankfully, the older man had picked right and this path led them right to the end. They were just about to step past the last row of stalks when a little girl popped her head out.

“Bye bye!” she said in an overly sweet voice. If they were anywhere else, the girl might have almost been adorable, but here it was nothing short of disconcerting. Matt carefully sidestepped around the girl with a timid wave and stepped out of the maze. 

“Oh my God, we made it,” Taehyung breathed when they were all safe. He turned around to look back in and nearly jumped out of his skin when the girl poked her head around a corner and smiled at him and waved their clawed hand. That, coupled with the screams of other people who were still trapped inside, was enough to send the small group on their way back to their car.

“I am  _ never  _ going with you anywhere on Halloween ever again!” Jiwoo said firmly. She crossed her arms against her chest and glared up at Matt. Matt laughed and threw his arm around Jiwoo to guide her back to the car. 

“Come on, it really wasn’t that bad,” he said.

“You promised we wouldn’t get lost,  _ twice _ !” Jiwoo countered.

“And we didn’t! Look, all four of us made it out in one piece,” Matt said.

“I thought it was fun. We should do this again next year. Make it a Halloween tradition,” Taehyung suggested.

“No way,” Jiwoo said immediately. Matt pouted childishly.

“It actually was kind of fun,” Somin piped up.

‘Ey, that’s my girl!” Matt said excitedly, “see new group tradition.” Jiwoo paused for a moment.

“If you can get us home without getting lost, I’ll consider it,” she bargained.

“Deal,” Matt agreed. He unlocked the car and everyone piled in, no one noticing that the drive home took much less time than the drive there. 


End file.
